


well, it goes like this (the fourth, the fifth)

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Character Study, M/M, Pining, it does mention the other three along w esther nicole kate and austin so lol, mitch is a sweetheart and scott is too but scott's kind of oblivious rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: it's always been scott, hasn't it?
 
[mitch loves music and scott. scott loves music and mitch, but not the way mitch wants him to]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrywrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/gifts).



> I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING I WAS OVEREMO FROM WHEN THEY CAME TO MY CITY AND PERFORMED FUCK
> 
> idk why i have so many wips started im sorry also lwagmi will have an update eventually i promise i'm a little stuck right now but i'm trying 
> 
> this is an unplanned present for courtney ([ tumblr (kirstinstalyors) ](http://kirstinstaylors.tumblr.com) or [ ao3 (starsalign) ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starsalign)) aka my ptx angstbuddy and a fantastic person overall go follow her and read her fic bc yes okay 
> 
>  
> 
> title from Hallelujah bc yes

Mitch’s hands fly deftly over the keyboard, watching as his thoughts come to life on the transposing software they all have on their tablets, watching as it dots out rushed notes and rhythms that won’t even get a proper key signature until later. He’s on a roll, the melody drifting in his head so cleanly and clearly that he’s afraid he’ll lose it before he can even finish playing. One line turns into two, then three, then six, then he’s filled a whole three pages before he realizes why he’s so productive today. It’s Scott. It’s been Scott lately. It’s always been Scott, though, even before Mitch knew what _love love_ was.

It’s been Scott since they were fourteen and fifteen and they laughed with each other across classrooms and rehearsal rooms and Mitch caught his own gaze lingering on the way Scott’s eyes scrunched up when he laughed.

It’s been Scott since they were fifteen and sixteen and Kirstie asked Scott out “as friends” and Mitch cried for an hour when he was sure they were gone and his mom had to make him her special cinnamon-sugar toast to comfort him.

It’s been Scott since they were sixteen and seventeen and they stayed up til all hours of the night talking on the phone because Scott was sure he “liked girls, but _boys_ , Mitchy, boys are so nice, too,” and Mitch had to tell him that “no matter what, Scotty, I’m still gonna be your friend, okay?”

It’s been Scott since they were seventeen and eighteen and Scott came out to his parents with Mitch sitting in the next room waiting to comfort or to celebrate with him. (it was celebrate).

It’s been Scott since they were eighteen and nineteen and they kissed because they wanted to get their first “proper” kisses out of the way before one of them dated someone else and Mitch died a little bit inside when Scott didn’t talk to him for two days after.

It’s been Scott since they were nineteen and twenty, and they moved in together only for Scott to move out again to live with his first “proper” boyfriend and Mitch didn’t actually sleep for more than three hours a night because he missed Scott’s warm weight spooned behind him every night.

It’s been Scott since they were twenty and twenty-one, when Scott broke up with his boyfriend and moved back in and Mitch actually cried when Scott slid into bed beside him and they got a full ten hours of uninterrupted sleep.

It’s been Scott since they were twenty-one and twenty-two, and Avi and Kevin joined the little trio of him, Scott, and Kirstie, and together, they were going to conquer the world- just as soon as Mitch would _stop staring at Scott’s dimples, dammit._

It’s still Scott now that he’s twenty-three and Mitch is twenty-two, and Mitch still catches himself watching Scott’s every move when he gets enthusiastic about something and they’re both still single because Mitch mentioned that he didn’t get any sleep without Scott and Scott thought that wasn’t okay and they still share a bed  because “beds are so _expensive_ , Mitchy, it’s cheaper to share, and besides, it’s warmer and I get to be around you and you get your beauty sleep!”  And Mitch tells himself just about every week that _no, you can’t cry because he loves you, but not that way. Take what you have and don’t ruin it by telling him, okay?_

Mitch doesn’t realize that he’s written about ten pages while he’s been lost in thought, and he groans when he realizes that he’s going to have to read over it all and correct it and polish it up before it can be used for anything. His fingers refuse to stop playing, though, so he lets his mind wander again.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone want to read this it's probably gonna be less angsty??? or not but fuck it angst is life okay


End file.
